The Scout and the Warrior: Revenge of the Fallen
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: Here's the sequel to Scout and the Warrior. Same deal nothing belongs to me. Loving the reviews so keep them up. Fem Harry/Bumblebee


**The Scout and the Warrior: Revenge of the Fallen**

 _Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence; for in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before…._

A petite black haired girl sits in a garage in the dead of night blasting some music in her ears as she sets up a test dummy with a stressed look on her face in only a bra and pair of shorts. Aoife would normally use this dummy for her projects, but not tonight. Not after the nightmare involving a time she thought she had long forgotten over the passage of time. Aoi pulls out her sword and begins to do the warm up her teacher showed her centuries ago unbeknownst to her someone is watching her as she warms up. Bumblebee is curious as to why she's up since she would usually be still sleeping in his holoform's arms and has pulled up to the garage opening while the Witwicky family sleeps unaware their house guests are up. With the blink of an eye Aoi takes a swipe at the dummy making a noise of satisfaction when the dummy isn't cut in half before continuing to strike at the dummy, making little noise as she does so.

"A warning to the people,

The good and the evil,

This is war.

To the soldier, the civilian,

The martyr, the victim,

This is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,

The moment to live and the moment to die,

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight!

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

A warning to the prophet,

The liar, the honest,

This is war.

To the leader, the pariah,

The victor, the messiah,

This is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,

The moment to live and the moment to die,

The moment to fight, the moment to fight,

To fight, to fight, to fight!

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands into the sky

The fight is done, the war is won

Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

The war is won

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

A brave new world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave new world"

Aoi sings softly as she finishes her routine before standing back from the dummy.

"Aoi everything alright?" Bee asks Aoife softly as she takes out the earbuds looking less stressed but still worried about something.

"Yeah everything is okay Bee just a dream" Aoi explains putting the sword away but still staring at her bag contemplating something. She digs into her bag, sticking the whole arm into it with a little hesitation as Bee approaches her in holoform knowing something is up.

"You sure?" Bee asks as Aoi sits down and continues to dig through her stuff.

"Not really…I got this sense of foreboding is all. That something is going to happen or something is coming soon" Aoi says before sticking the other arm into the bag.

"What brought this on?" Bee asks confused as Aoi looks up from her search to show that she was just as confused as he was.

"Faint memories from when I was a child, I think but it's confusing since I know for a fact You and the Autobots are the first Cybertronians I've encountered. The dream though says otherwise" Aoi explains before making a slight noise of surprise as she pulls out a metal chain around a quartz carved into the shape of an elongated, warped diamond with details depicting that something should be inside it.

"What is that?" Bee asks in wonder as Aoi gently looks it over noting the metal is nothing Earth based.

"I think it was a gift if my dream is anything to go by. In it I had wandered into the mountains to get away from my family for a while. I succeeded but at a price from what I remember I was chased down by some predators, don't ask me what they were because I can't remember what it was. What I do remember and what happened in the dream was I was saved by a set of giant robotic hands. They weren't as refined in armor as you guys are but I know they were Cybertronian. I spent time with them in the dream and eventually they took me home but left me this little gift" Aoife explains pocketing the necklace as Bee ponders her words.

"They do sound like memories so maybe we weren't the first of our kind you encountered, but what brought the trip down memory lane on?" Bee asks out loud not looking for an answer while Aoi just plops herself in his lap seeking a little comfort in her confusion as he brings his arms around her. Both used to this routine of closeness.

"I got a call from Jazz the other day and they want me to come into NEST to do some upgrades for the new recruits and give them all the Intel I've gathered from the last few operations so I might not be here to send you and Sam off, but I'll try to be here. If not call me if you need anything" Aoife comments randomly as the pair sit in the garage watching the sun rise as she thinks over Sam's behavior which had been less than stellar in the last few months when it came to the Autobots and herself.

"You mean Mudflap and Skids right? Why set them loose onto the world when it's safe with them stuck on the base" Bee asks as Aoi shakes in laughter knowing he's right about the second set of twins.

"I know but it's what the boss bot wants" Aoife giggles before yawning. She gets up and spots Hedwig sitting on her work bench looking disgruntled and a little roughed up. "Geez what are Lennox and Epps having you do?" she asks the bird softly before plugging her phone into the bird's back while Bee lets his holoform disappear before Sam comes out with his parents.

"Is everything okay with little bird?" Bee asks through the radio as Aoi looks over that report from the Shanghai operation noting how vague it is.

"Yeah Hedwig is okay but things didn't go well so Jazz is coming earlier so I can give my report. I really hope the dream wasn't a sign Bee" Aoife sighs before digging in her bag for a set of clean clothes and shoes as Hedwig gave a series of clicks to notify Jazz's approach.

"I'll be here with Sam when you get back" Bee says softly giving a kiss good bye as she races off to meet Jazz at the end of the street as they both notice movement in the house.

"Hello little lady" Jazz calls out as Aoi gets her flats on before climbing into the passenger seat of the Solstice.

"Good to see you too Jazz now can you give me details on what happened in Shanghai?" Aoi asks the bot softly.

"We got a warning with this last ops little lady" Jazz says as they speed along the main highway in the direction of the NEST base.

"That's not good, not good at all" Aoife says typing away on Hedwig and transferring data to her phone.

"Agreed little lady and we're close so buckle up" Jazz says as Aoi looks up to see the base and the returning NEST ops group.

"Let me out here Jazz I'll follow the children inside" Aoi says climbing out of the Solstice before Jazz can comment as she follows the procession into the meeting hangar.

"Oi Lennox, Epps who is that?" Lennox hears Aoife call out to them as a chopper lands and lets out a man Lennox recognizes as Director Galloway.

"Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around but you gotta be on the classified access list" Lennox explains as Galloway rudely interrupts with a paper stating he is now as he explains that he has a message because of the mess in Shanghai. Aoife sprints ahead and up the stairs to the video chats before plugging her phone into her computer set aside for her on the base.

"Mierda" Aoi cusses in Spanish as she realizes Soundwave, a Decepticon Bee informed her about as a potential equal and threat to her standing as an intel gatherer. "Ooh if this newbie from the government tries pulling anything I will punch him mark my words" she mutters through the comm link to Jazz as he clicks his approval and permission.

"General?" Lennox calls out as Aoi gives him the go with the line connection even though she doesn't want to with Soundwave listening in.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there" the general says as Aoi continues to type away on her computer trying to cut Soundwave out with little success while Galloway watches her wondering why a teenager was on the base.

"Yes sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots" Lennox explains as the general lets him proceed while Aoi comes to stand in the camera with her arms behind her back.

"You gotta wonder if God made us in his image, who made him?" Epps says in awe while Hedwig flies into the hangar to land on Aoife's shoulder.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning" Optimus explains before playing the recording.

 _"_ _The Fallen shall rise again"_ Optimus plays out as no one notes Aoi stiffen at those words.

"'The Fallen' meaning what?" the general asks as Aoi discreetly sticks her hand in her pocket to clench the necklace within.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction" Optimus explains as Aoi feels the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand up.

"Lennox warning you now you are not held accountable for what I may do so don't interfere otherwise I will start calling you and the men my man children again" Aoi whispers loud enough for both Optimus and Lennox to hear her as Galloway interrupts.

"Excuse me! With this so called All Spark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" Galloway demands.

"Director Galloway our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison" Lennox introduces and explains to the general.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo" the general comments disgruntled.

"No one did sir" Aoife says as the general nods respectfully to her presence.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me soldier. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting one. Now under the classified Alien Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not you advancements in weaponry" Galloway says as Aoife steps forward to speak only to be waved down by Optimus.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good" Optimus explains as Aoife crosses her arms in silent agitation.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway demands as Aoife speaks up having had enough.

"We as a collective agreed on that decision Galloway and with all due respect the bots and our soldiers have been fighting side by side in the field for two years" Aoife says calmly as the soldiers sitting around her sense the simmering storm beneath that calm as Epps speaks up.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together" Epps points out as Aoi smiles proudly at her boys.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk" Galloway says as Aoi growls from deep in her throat.

"Show some respect Galloway" Aoi says quietly as the director finally turns on her.

"And you what is a child doing on a secret military base?" Galloway demands as everyone winces at what the man just unleashed.

"I would rethink what you just said Galloway since I am in no way a child. In fact my actual age is classified above top secret I'm that old so please be quiet and let these men and bots do their jobs" Aoife says standing to her full height as Optimus waves her down again.

"Back to the matter at hand. The newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, wetted by one at the White House" Galloway points out.

"Let me stop you there Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach" the general explains as Aoi discreetly cracks her knuckles, feeling the bones pop in their sockets.

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? 'The Fallen shall rise again'? It sounds to me like something is coming. So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?" Galloway asks after his rant Aoife catches Optimus' attention.

"Permission to speak Optimus?" Aoi asks quietly as he nods curious since the young fem seemed to be clutching her phone.

"Permission granted Aoife" Optimus says as she plugs her phone into Hedwig to display HER findings.

"Director Galloway though your points may sound firm and reasonable I may have proof that it isn't the Autobots themselves the enemy is looking for, but before I show or speak of my findings, General may we have radio silence on all fronts but ours and if need be continue this meeting through Hedwig?" Aoife asks as Galloway opens his mouth to complain.

"What findings and why haven't they been displayed in the reports submitted to the President" Galloway demands as Aoi turns her eyes onto him.

"Because Galloway all my intel is gathered separately from that of the Autobots and soldiers of NEST so they have a better idea of what they go into every time they go out to deal with the Decepticons. Now sir do I have permission to change the connections?" Aoife asks again as the general gives her a nod to proceed. "Alright now what you see in front of you is a map of where each incursion happened, away from any military base on the globe and closer to old ruins of each continent's known extinct civilizations. Now what they were looking for is unknown but with Shanghai's warning I believe something or someone is coming that may pre date the current Autobots and Decepticons since they can't seem to locate what they are searching for. So before speaking out again child learn ALL the facts otherwise I will make sure you are with the permission of the general and Optimus here marched off this base regardless of your position in the government" Aoi says calmly as Galloway turns red in embarrassment and goes to slap the girl for her show of superiority only to have his nose broken.

"Go ahead and finish Optimus" Aoife says before placing Hedwig down so the meeting could steadily continue not looking at all guilty of what she's done.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But before your President decides, ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" Optimus requests respectfully as Aoife quietly sends the General her report with the meeting coming to a close as a soldier escorts the now bloody Director Galloway off the base.

"Sorry I lost my temper the other day Optimus" Aoife apologizes softly as she follows the bot out of the hangar two days after the meeting and fixing up the holoforms for some of the new recruits.

"It's alright Aoife and we appreciate all your hard work" Optimus assures the girl as she nods before frowning and rubbing her face in stress.

"Optimus you should know everything up to the point where we transferred the meeting call to Hedwig was heard by the Decepticons. Hedwig detected Soundwave hacking into one of our satellites. I tried to block him out with what little time I had before the meeting started but he beat me at my own profession. They know where the shard is and where Megatron is if they are looking to go down that road to revive him" Aoi explains looking up to Optimus sadly as he nods just as her phone goes off.

"Go Aoife you did good work" Optimus says as she nods and takes the call within the hangar.

"Hello?" Aoi asks into her Bluetooth answering the call as she motions for Jazz to come over since she was ready to head home.

"Hey Aoi how'd it go?" Bee says through the phone as Aoi perks up at his voice.

"It could have gone better Bee, got a new liaison from the President. I ended up breaking his nose and he had the gall to call me a child. Anyways with the time where you are, aren't you supposed to be at the college?" Aoife asks as she climbs into Jazz's alt form.

"Yeah…he left me behind, freshman aren't allowed cars" Bee explains sadly through the phone as he hears Aoife growl.

"An excuse if I ever heard one Bee; did he give the speech over wanting to be normal now that our job was done?" Aoi asks trying to reign in her anger knowing Bee is probably upset.

"Yeah…" Bee says as Aoi just about snarls to Jazz's alarm.

"That little…God I just want to punch him within an inch of his life" Aoi says almost growling before explaining herself. "Sam gave me the same damn speech while I was visiting with Mikaela a couple weeks ago and it took her and her father holding me back from out-right killing him in the shop" Aoi sighs.

"Thanks for not killing him for one and two something happened here that involves the destruction of the Cube two years ago" Bee says quietly then going on to explain about the small shard in the sweater Sam wore during the Mission city incident and how it brought the whole Witwicky kitchen to life after it burned Sam.

"Shit does he still have it?" Aoi asks as Jazz drives to the new meeting point, the scrap yard.

"No he gave it to Mikaela for safe keeping" Bee says as Aoi has Hedwig scan the area around Mikaela's for Decepticon activity only to get an alert from the base that something was in the shard vault.

"Shit Jazz let me off here and get back to base" Aoi cusses jumping out of the car and letting Jazz go before turning back to the phone conversation.

"What's wrong?" Bee demands concerned as Aoi walks along the side of the road.

"We're going to need to go get Sam" Aoi sighs as she forwards her location to Bumblebee.

"Why?" Bee asks heading in her direction noting the sad, frustrated quality to her voice.

"Ravage took the shard or I think it was Ravage from what I can see on the camera feeds" Aoi explains as Bee picks up the speed to Aoi's location outside Tranquility.

"That isn't good is there anything you can do from your location?" Bee asks as he hears another cuss, one he doesn't recognize as more faint noises of alarm go off in the background from her end of the conversation.

"No unless I want to leave Hedwig to hacking from Soundwave there isn't anything I can do. I just pray nothing happened when Sam touched that sliver other than it burning him" Aoi sighs as she sits in the scrap yard.

"What do you mean?" Bee asks as Aoi thinks back on the Mission city incident.

"You didn't notice the All Spark blocking us out when we touched it?" Aoi asks as Bee makes a noise of confusion. "I felt the Cube's energy when we touched it at Hoover Dam, it reminded me of a lesson in the old days when I had to learn to block out someone from getting into my head or using my body with spells. It didn't want us to access any information it had stored within so all that sparking it was doing during the shrink was it blocking us out" Aoife explains as it dawns on Bee Aoi's concerns for Sam.

"That little shard could have shown him something?" Bee asks pulling up into the scrap yard.

"Maybe if it deemed him strong and resourceful enough to complete or decrypt the information" Aoi says with a shrug climbing into the passenger seat as Bee's holoform appears in the driver's seat before driving away to go pick up Sam.

The first time Leo meets Aoife isn't nice or pretty in the slightest as she walks into a frat party looking for Sam while Bee sat parked outside.

"Oi do you know where I can find Sam Witwicky?" a pale, black haired pretty girl asks Leo as he looks her over having seen the college registry and she wasn't on it.

"Nope but if you stick with me he'll turn up eventually" Leo flirts trying to wrap an arm around her shoulder before a commotion is heard outside.

"Yeah no but try and touch me again Leo my boyfriend and I will break the offending appendage" Aoi growls before heading outside to find Sam.

"Oi get in the car you wanker we have some stuff to discuss and you little blonde bitch take a hike otherwise I will kick your arse" Aoife growls grabbing Sam and getting into the Camaro, Alice the blonde ignoring Aoife's words.

"Bee stop the car" Aoi growls half way down the road from the college as the car suddenly stops and lets Aoi out. "Okay you out" she growls dragging Alice out after Bee sprays her. "AND HE"S UNAVAILABLE TWAT" she shouts after the pretender, realizing her status with how much she weighed in comparison to Aoi herself.

"Now buckle up and no complaining otherwise someone is losing body parts. Here's where we gotta go Bee" Aoife says buckling up and texting Bee the location Optimus needed to meet them at.

"You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?" Sam demands as the trio meet Optimus in a cemetery.

"Sam…" Aoi growls warningly only to be ignored while Bee stands at her side as Sam climbed the hill to talk.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the All Spark was stolen" Optimus apologizes as Aoife silently fumes at Sam's complaining.

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam asks as Aoi makes a noise of an affirmative.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right" Optimus explains and goes to continue but Aoi interrupts.

"They're wrong Optimus and take this from a human who has been here a long time to watch this similar situation happen again and again over the ages" Aoi quietly inputs as Bee wraps a calm arm around her shoulder.

"That may be the case but it is also why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share" Optimus explains as Aoi nods in agreement.

"This isn't my war" Sam points out to Aoife's silent and upset dismay.

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost" Optimus explains opening up for the first time about his and Aoife's fears.

"I know, and I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I…I really am and you have Aoi" Sam apologizes and points out.

"I can't help Sam no matter how much I wish I could. One I'm too close to the Autobots and two because I have been around long time I have to remain anonymous otherwise my age will no longer be secret which means I can't go out and help if that information did get out. History is proof of that when I did make my presence known through-out the ages" Aoife explains sadly.

"Sam fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing" Optimus points out gently, as Sam walks away for Bee to drive him back to college.

"You're Optimus Prime; you don't need me" Sam says as Aoi moves to stand at Optimus' side.

"We do, more than you know" Optimus admits quietly as Aoi pats his foot in comfort before moving back to walk to Bee.

"Optimus if you need me and Bee we're a phone call away" Aoi says softly as the giant bot nods to her in acknowledgement.

"Aoife are you alright?" Bee asks a day later after dropping Sam off back at college.

"I was just like him once in not willing to accept my destiny and fate during the dark days of my people and it cost me. I fear what will happen-" Aoife starts explaining only to be interrupted by her phone letting of a loud mayday alarm. "Son of a-the Decepticons have started making their move" Aoi growls pulling her phone out to type orders and a call to arms to make a rescue to the guard crew in the Atlantic.

"What do you want to do Aoi?" Bee asks softly as Aoi puts on the necklace and presses a command for Hedwig to come to them.

"We secure Sam and Mikaela that's what we're going to do Bee otherwise things could get ugly with their shard lying around. Also got a pretender to destroy" Aoi says quietly as the pair turn around and head in the direction of Sam's tracker signal noting it's heading in the direction of his dorm.

"Let me out here and go rendezvous with the others. Be safe" Aoife says as she jumps out in the parking lot of Sam's dorm to spot Mikaela, Sam and Leo making a run for the library.

"You too Aoi" Bee calls through her comm link as she puts it in her ear.

"Sam and Mikaela stop arguing whatever it is can wait till later" Sam and Mikaela hear as Aoi slides towards them just as Sam pukes. "Move" she shouts pushing the three outside and shoots her new blaster at the pretender.

"Who are you?" Leo demands as the four humans climb into a car for Mikaela to hot wire.

"Aoife" Aoi introduces herself as Mikaela drives the car into a lamp post with the pretender on the hood of the car.

"Kiss this, bitch" Mikaela says before reversing and running over the body as they get away.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details" Leo demands as he looks between Sam in the front and Aoi whose putting her blaster away.

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby….Whoa whoa" Sam cries out as a chopper flies I front of then over them to hook them for a ride.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God" Leo cries out as Aoi ducks into her bag again while Mikaela cries out for Sam whose fallen out of the car. As they fly Leo and Aoi manage to pull Sam into the car as Leo cries out he doesn't want to die and that they were all gonna die.

"Oh shut it you we aren't going to die not if I have anything to say or do about it" Aoi growls just as the chopper drops them, car and all into an abandoned manufacturing plant. "Leo please be quiet and all of you get behind me" she says softly pulling Mikaela and Leo out of the car as Starscream with Megatron come out of hiding.

"Come here, boy. Closer. You remember me, don't you?" Megatron demands as Aoi pushes both Mikaela and Leo behind her, keeping a firm grip on Mikaela.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us" Sam demands softly.

"Shut up" Megatron growls knocking Sam onto a cement platform while Mikaela cries out for him.

"Yeah! Yes, yes. It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do. How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen" Megatron explains before calling out a small bot in the form of a microscope.

"I'll scan you. Let's take a look at your face. I'm the doctor. The odd job. Information!" the little bot exclaims as he explains introducing himself as Aoi keeps a steady hand on both Leo and Mikaela as they watch all this proceed, sending a distress signal out to any Autobots close by.

"Keep calm you two, help is on the way" Aoi explains to the two so softly the bots in the room don't pick up her words as the little bot below them displays his findings.

"There they are" Megatron says softly as Aoi bites down on her lip not to cuss while Sam announces those are the symbols he'd been seeing in his head.

"These symbols can lead us to the energon source" Megatron explains as the doctor demands for the brain to be on the table to access the information.

"Brain? What does he mean by my brain?" Sam demands as Leo hears the petite girl beside him finally cuss quietly.

"Well you have something on your mind, something I need" Megatron explains still holding Sam down.

"Hold on. I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed because I tried to kill you and it's completely understandable. If somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset too. I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wait!" Sam cries out trying to talk his way out of trouble just as the doctor starts to cut into his head just as Optimus and Bee come crashing into the plant, cannons blazing.

"Go on run get outside" Aoi shouts dragging Mikaela out with Leo in the lead as Bee covers their escape. "Good timing Bee now let's go Optimus has Sam" she explains climbing into the driver's seat with Leo and Mikaela in the back seats as they follow Optimus.

"That wasn't safe Aoi" Bee says through the radio to Leo's shock and surprise while Aoi just makes a face.

"Yeah well can't really be safe in situations like we're in" Aoi shrugs as Hedwig climbs onto her lap with her back hatch open to reveal the battle Optimus is losing with the Decepticon numbers growing.

"Shit, buckle up we need to go, NOW" Aoife growls as Bee hits the gas pedal sensing what Aoi is seeing as they make their way to the battlefield with the other Autobots in tow.

 _"_ _Aoife to Jazz come in"_ Aoife calls through Jazz's private line as she watches the battle a sense of foreboding coming over her.

 _"_ _Jazz to Aoife what is it little lady?"_ Jazz asks through the line just as Megatron sticks his sword through Optimus' spark chamber as the feeling intensifies.

 _"_ _I need you to give a message to the boys back at base when you return to base. If Galloway gets in the way or something happens that could lead to the ops team getting benched let them know with my permission that they can do whatever they need to do to get rid of Galloway to get the job done. Hedwig and I won't be checking in for a while"_ Aoife explains before cutting off the link to let Sam into the car.

"Bee get us out of here" Aoi says softly as she presses her forehead against the steering wheel to force her tears back. "This isn't good" she says softly as Hedwig keeps sending her phone information, letting her know the Decepticons have called in reinforcements and that a foreign bot had come with them. As she looks at the details for the foreign bot Aoi knows this bot is the reason behind her gut feelings.

"What's wrong Aoi?" Bee asks his girlfriend as the others get out of the Camaro with the twins to watch them.

"That feeling I had before this all happened, this bot, the Fallen is the reason" Aoi explains showing Bee's holoform the picture one of the jet carriers got of the bot before it sank.

"Who is the Fallen?" Bee asks as Aoi shrugs helplessly.

"I don't know Bee but with him here things are about to get a lot worse and harder for the Autobots if Megatron worked this hard to prepare for his arrival" Aoi says as Bee pulls the poor girl into his arms sensing her distress.

"Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy. If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it" the Fallen explains through a worldwide broadcast flashing a picture of Sam for everyone to see to which Aoi tuned into through her phone before smashing it as she and Bee get out of the car to assess the troops and moral. Elsewhere Jazz is passing Aoi's message along to the other bots and the soldiers of NEST.

"You need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out. They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!" Leo calls out to Sam. "I just need you to focus for one minute, man" he continues following Sam outside as Sam asks him to stop.

"Enough Leo" Aoi barks taking his phone and smashing it. "They can track us with that. You wanted the real deal well now you've got it so stop complaining" she snarls as they all step into the abandoned fort's court yard. "And Tweedle Di and Dum don't you dare" she continues as the twins discuss what they're going to do with Leo as they scare him coming into the court yard. The twin's shut up immediately recognizing the tone she's using with them one as one Ratchet would use with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The young girl sits down and types away on Hedwig to watch the NEST team only to see the disrespect of Optimus' body and Galloway barking orders.

"If Galloway doesn't die in this mess I'll kill the man myself" Aoi snarls from Bee's shoulder later that night as Sam wanders back into the clearing to hear her while Mikaela moves forward and comforts him over Optimus' death.

"Bee, Aoi, if you hate me, I understand. I messed up. I'm sorry" Sam apologizes as Aoi pats Bee's cheek before speaking for them both.

"Sam you're the person we care most about in our lives excluding each other so if you need us we aren't going anywhere. We're right here for you" Aoi explains softly as Bee plays a similar message through the radio.

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead" Sam points out as Aoi lets out a deep sigh.

"Sam there are somethings you can't change and I know that the hard way" Aoi explains softly with a distant look in her emerald green eyes. "So focus on the path ahead so his sacrifice will not be in vain" she plows on coming back into focus.

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in" Sam states as Aoi hops of Bee's shoulder looking angry and before she can even lay a finger on Sam, Bee changes into his alt form as his holoform grabs her; letting Sam and Mikaela see it for the first time.

"We…We've got to stick together" Bee plays through the radio as Sam stares at the holoform in awe while Bee struggles with a upset and cussing Aoi as she rants about how like her Sam is being at the moment.

"You're not going to do that" Mikaela points out as she points to Aoi with her eyes as Sam turns his back to her.

"Yes/No I/you're am/not" Sam says as Aoi snarls her response at the same time.

"Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!" Bee points out again through his radio as holoform finally gets Aoi to calm down as she finally lets her tears fall.

"Bee's right Sam if you turn yourself in nothing will change for you. It'll only give the Decepticons what they want at the loss of our home and the ones we love. Do you want that" Aoi hiccups as Bee rubs circles into her back as he feels the weird necklace press into his holoform's chest.

"You two…" Sam says looking to Mudflap and Skids.

"Huh?" they ask in unison as Aoi turns around in Bee's arms to watch the exchange.

"Hey you know the glyphs? These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?" Sam asks motioning to the symbols he's painted and carved onto the area around the little fire pit Mikaela set up.

"That's old school, yo. That's like…That's Cybertronian" Skids explains as Mudflap picks up the sentence.

"That's some serious stuff, right there" Mudflap finishes.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an energon source! Can you read this?" Sam explains as he asks the last part.

"Read?" Skids says as his twin again picks up the end of the thought.

"No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much" Mudflap explains as Aoi sighs sadly knowing why they can't.

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can" Sam states looking determined.

"Look who came sashaying back!" Skids points out as Leo comes back into the clearing after disappearing for the afternoon.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him" Mudflap finishes as Aoi gives both bots a look to shut up.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right? I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help" Leo explains giving a look to Bee's holoform.

"Who?" Sam asks for everyone.

"Robo-Warrior" Leo states as Aoi looks into Bee's face tiredly.

"Want to bet it's somebody we know?" Aoi asks as Bee shakes his head no, knowing Aoi has a sixth sense for these things.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever" Leo explains the next day as Aoi sits in the back seat typing on Hedwig with Mikaela.

"Could it be? Nah too much of a coincidence" Aoi mutters only loud enough for Bee to catch as they pull up in front of a deli shop.

"This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" Leo says before going in leaving, Bee, Aoi, Sam and Mikaela outside.

"He's winning himself some points after his little stunt yesterday" Aoi mutters as Bee looks down at her amused just as Sam loses patience and goes inside with Mikaela behind him. "And I was right" she giggles as they follow the pair in only to discover Robo-Warrior is former Sector Seven agent Simmons as Simmons demands everyone follow him to the meat locker.

"Oi Simmons to your hidey hole now; we have a world to save" Aoi demands heading into the back of the deli to the surprise of everyone as she pushes ahead of Simmons.

"Better to follow her then ignore her" Bee says with a shrug before letting Simmons leads them all into meat locker and his little storage space under the deli.

"Still as demanding as ever huh Experiment F01? Okay Cube brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Simmons asks as Aoi whistles at Sector Seven's crown jewel while Simmons shows Sam some pictures from a pulled file.

"Yeah, how'd you get these?" Sam demands as Aoi and Bee look at Frenzy's head in a jar.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel as F01 should know of it, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China; Egypt; Greece." Simmons explains tossing Leo a box file as Aoi picks up his train of thought with a comment of her own.

"Seriously all those places they were searching? Damn it why didn't I think or see it before" Aoi cusses to Simmons surprise.

"You were there Warrior when they shot these in 1932?" Simmons demands as Aoife nods as she takes a peak at some of the pictures.

"Yes but I didn't think much of them since I hadn't been to Egypt since faking my death for that era" Aoi explains with a shrug as Leo gawks at her.

"How old are you?" Leo demands as Aoi giggles and ignores him while Simmons plows on.

"These the symbols you're seeing in your head?" Simmons asks Sam.

"Yeah" Sam says quietly as Aoi lays out the file pictures.

"Same ones over here, right? So tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project Black Knife. Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed plus little Warrior finally popped up on S-7 radar. Me. Can you imagine that?" Simmons demands as Aoi sits on Bee's lap to comfort him in having to hear about her being hunted down.

"Yeah; Megatron said that there was another energon source here" Sam explains.

"On Earth; another source?" Simmons asks as Aoi cuts in.

"Yes on Earth and the symbols in Sam's head maybe maps which would lead him there" Aoi explains absentmindedly playing with her necklace.

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asks.

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the energon source is, it predates them. It's before them" Sam explains as Bee looks down at Aoi worriedly, noting the faraway look in her eyes.

"So it comes before them" Simmons confirms as Sam says correct.

"Well, then we're porked unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them" Simmons points out as Mikaela says she is. While Sam and Mikaela head outside to get the box she brought with her Simmons turns to Aoife noting the far off look in her eyes.

"She been doing that a lot?" Simmons asks Bee as Bee nods.

"Yeah from what I got from getting her to talk about it is that as a child so this is a really long time ago she likely met the bots who discovered the source that Megatron is seeking so badly with someone she calls the Fallen. She might have known the bots who knew the Fallen since he doesn't appear in the dream. She spent time with them and eventually they took her home leaving her this" Bee explains pulling up the necklace charm for Simmons to see as Aoi comes back into focus.

"Bee explained it so we know the bots on both sides have been here before maybe even the original Autobots and Decepticon from what I can see but I couldn't tell you anything else other than this little thing is a carved replica of something that was important to them. They wanted me to remember them so they gave me this to symbolize I was one of them even though I couldn't help them physically I could help them in spirit by surviving and fighting on" Aoi explains quietly to Simmons and Bee as Sam and Mikaela come back with the box where a voice demanding to be let out can be heard from within.

"This is going to be a little bit sad" Mikaela warns as Sam orders her to open it. A little RC car Decepticon comes out of the box on a leash.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" the car threatens as Aoi quickly points her blaster at it, quickly shutting the bot up.

"Okay here's the deal little Decepticon you will read these for us and Mikaela there won't touch your other eye alright" Aoi says softly as the bot puts his hands up in surrender as Sam asks Mikaela if the bot is a Decepticon.

"And your training him?" Sam asks as Mikaela says she's trying to.

"Yeah if you wanna train this guy I'll just lend you my blaster, it's more of a threat than a mini blow torch" Aoi says offhandedly as she puts the blaster away.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua" Simmons comments as both Bee and Aoi laugh.

"Do you want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?" the smaller bot demands of Simmons as Mikaela apologizes for torching his other eye and promising she won't torch the other if he reads the symbols for them.

"Alright; I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys…Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" the little car demands as Sam pulls the pictures up asking if they're the they while Aoi looks like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Yeah; Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them" the bot explains.

"Show us" Simmons says as Aoi and Bee watch on excitedly while the bot uses a green laser pinpointing all the seekers.

"The closes one's in Washington" Simmons points out as they all get up and make the trip to DC.

"C'mon let's go" Aoi says excitedly as Simmons explains the plan to the others while Bee just makes sure Aoife doesn't make a runner ahead of the plan. Bee and Aoi quickly cover each other's eyes as Simmons rips off his pants.

"What? Just because we may sleep together doesn't mean we wanna see his bits okay" Aoife deadpans to Mikaela once Simmons has some clothes back on as Simmons gives Leo a pep talk. Once inside the building and the guards taken out Aoi wanders amongst the planes before it dawns on her who is here as the others come to find her in front of the Blackbird.

"There he is. This guy's a legend, like Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen" the little car bot explains as Sam points the shard at the bot, reviving it.

"Oi guys why are you hiding?" Aoi deadpans as the Blackbird transforms while the others hide.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" the Blackbird demands as Aoi whistles for his attention as he breaks down the museum hangar doors and heads outside while she climbs up to his shoulder.

"Yo, Jetfire down here and it's called a museum. It's what you get for going into stasis for so long" Aoife deadpans as Jetfire looks down to spot the girl after bitching about itchy wretched rust in his arse.

"Little warrior fem? What are you doing here? What planet are we on? And don't get cheeky with me" Jetfire growls as Simmons comments the museum is going to be very angry.

"We're on Earth Jetfire, I'm here looking for your help and I am allowed cheeky you old rust bucket considering the last time I saw you I hijacked your alt mode as a getaway vehicle" Aoi laughs as Jetfire waves her off grumpily.

"Right I'm on a mission" Jetfire says as the others call out for him to wait.

"Jetfire we need to talk, it might have to do with your mission for all we know" Aoife says getting the old bot to stop and listen for a moment at least.

"I don't have time to talk. I'm a mercenary doom bringer. Tell me is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning" Jetfire demands.

"The Decepticons" Sam answers as Bee plucks Aoi from Jetfire's shoulder just as Jetfire spits.

"Well I changed sides to the Autobots as the little fem there knows" Jetfire explains motioning to Aoife as she giggles and waves while Bee gives her an amused look.

"What do you mean, changed sides?" Sam asks.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity; who wants to live a life filled with hate?" Jetfire explains as Aoi nods her head in understanding while the car bot, now dubbed Wheelie switches sides and humps Mikaela's leg.

"Easy Jetfire we understand so just calm down and please help us out" Aoi soothes as Sam explains what's going while he carves the symbols; explaining that Megatron and the Fallen want what is in his mind.

"The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust; the original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's tip and the key" Jetfire explains to everyone's confusion.

"Slow down, the Dagger's tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam demands.

"No time to explain. Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire exclaims before warp gating them away to a desert.

"Bumblebee!" Bee hears Aoife cry out from above him as Aoife lands on top of him as they all land in an unknown desert.

"You alright?" Bee asks Aoi as she moans and rubs her back.

"Remind me not to be sitting on you when Jetfire decides to teleport us or do whatever he did to get us here" Aoife complains as Hedwig clicks her agreement as the trio make their way to Jetfire for an explanation.

"Oh shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt" Jetfire barks at Simmons.

"When did you…When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" Sam shouts at Jetfire as Mikaela finishes wrapping his hand while Bee fusses over Aoi in his holoform as she brightens up.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" Jetfire shouts back as he sits down.

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind" Sam asks as Simmons points at him for making a point.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" Jetfire explains shouting the last part about himself.

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it" Simmons demands.

"Somewhere buried in this desert our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests energon by destroying suns" Jetfire explains.

"Destroy suns?" Sam asks as Leo asks if Jetfire means by blowing them up while all this information is coming back to Aoi.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule" Jetfire explains as Aoi cuts in to everyone's surprise.

"Never destroy a planet with life, until they came here and the Fallen tried to defy this rule" Aoi says softly as Jetfire lifts her to look her over.

"How do you know that little fem?" Jetfire demands softly as Aoi with a trembling lip looks him in the eye as everything comes back to her of what happened to her during her time with the Primes.

"I may look young Jetfire but like you I have been around a long time. I was a child when they came and built their machine. I had been running away from home when they saved me from becoming prey and took me with them as they explored this desert. They taught me and watched over me for days as they explored this place. One day though they had to leave and left me a small present to remember them by, to be recognized as a member amongst their ranks since I knew of the rule I knew my home was safe. I'd forgotten all this time after having to grow up and fight my own war" Aoife explains softly as Jetfire hands her back to Bumblebee.

"As little fem there explained the Fallen tried to defy this rule. He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere buried in this desert that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more" Jetfire explains as Aoife takes in a deep breath to steady herself as she listens to the fate of the six Primes she had known and barely remembered from her childhood.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asks as Aoi quickly swipes at her eyes feeling traitor tears fall.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen" Jetfire states as Sam says Optimus Prime questioningly.

"So you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" Jetfire asks as Aoi climbs up onto Bee's shoulder for silent comfort.

"He sacrificed himself to save me" Sam explains in a subdued tone.

"So he's dead. Without a Prime it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen" Jetfire says sadly.

"So the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asks Jetfire.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other" Jetfire explains.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asks.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's tip, Three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you" Jetfire urges as the group climbs down and get onto the main road. As the group drives Aoife sleeps in the laps of Leo and Mikaela in the backseat leaving the others a little worried yet in awe of her after her little revelation with Jetfire.

"I forget sometimes with how young she looks how old she is and then I get a cold reminder that she was a child during the late Stone ages" Simmons says thoughtfully finally revealing once and for all how old Aoife is in human years as Bee just whirs in laughter at the group of surprised faces.

Aoife wakes up to Bee carrying her hours later having missed Simmons make the phone call to Lennox to have them and NEST bring Optimus here. She looks around and realizes they're in Giza as Bee in his holoform follows the others inside.

"Hey Bee what's going on?" Aoi asks softly surprising him as she snuggles further into his arms.

"You missed out on Simmons calling Lennox and butt kissing our way through an Egyptian check point though from what Hedwig here says both the Decepticons and the humans are onto us" Bee explains Skids ad Mudflap guard the perimeter. Later that night as the pair lay together cuddled up watching Sam and Mikaela as they argue a little distance away over the simple matter of feelings being stated,

"Be glad I'm not stubborn about saying I love you Bee because that right there what Sam is doing is stupid. You never wanna leave it till it's too late" Aoi says to Bee softly as he kisses the back of her neck in agreement.

"Looks like Sam figured something out" Bee says softly as they follow the two teenagers inside to get Simmons and Leo as Sam explains the significance of the three stars on the horizon.

"The mountains of Petra, home" Aoife says softly drawing all attention to her. "Hey I may know the mountains but its been 17 000 years give or take a decade since I've roamed them. Things change" she deadpans.

"Let's go Aoife" Bee says amused as they all head out to their new destination.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere" Simmons says hours later as Aoi sits on Bee's shoulder while the others walk as they finally stumble upon a temple of some sort.

"That definitely wasn't here during my time" Aoi mutters in awe as the others comment on huge it is.

"It's here somewhere guys" Aoi hears Sam say as she and Bee enter the room last.

"Yeah why? Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo comments as Aoi makes a noise of indignation.

"Oi Jetfire maybe old but he knows his stuff Leo so stuff it" Aoi snaps crossing her arms in annoyance as Leo ducks his head in embarrassment.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life" Simmons says to placate the girl as Leo begins to argue with him.

"ENOUGH" Aoife shouts as the twins begin to argue, putting a stop to all fighting as Sam says it's not over while Bee tosses the twins outside. "Bee put me down for a sec" she continues as Bee puts her down to check the wall behind Sam. She digs around in her bag before coming upon her blaster.

"Sam move" Aoife orders before firing off her blaster at the wall causing an opening to reveal Sam's symbols on metal. She blasts again while the others duck out of the way.

"The Primes" Aoife says softly as she crawls into the space last while the others admire their size and the level of preservation. "I can't believe I forgot all about you my friends" she continues softly grasping the necklace around her neck as she and Sam discover the Matrix.

"It looks exactly like the charm on my necklace" Aoife says in awe as she shows Sam her necklace before he moves forward to try and pick the Matrix up.

"No. No. No this isn't how it was supposed to end" Sam says as Simmons mutters how thousands of years turned to dust as the sound of giant jet engines comes from outside. Aoife stands proud behind Sam as he stands by his beliefs and the belief the Matrix will bring Optimus back.

"Hedwig go help the boys and give them the message we're on our way" Aoife calls out as Hedwig flies in the direction of the NEST troops while she puts her comm link in her ear.

 _"_ _Aoife to NEST come in"_ Aoife calls out through her connection with Hedwig while the others freak out as the Decepticons fire on them

 _"_ _Jazz to Aoife it's good to hear from you little lady can you send us your location?"_ Jazz asks as Starscream lets out an EMP burst.

 _"_ _Good to hear you too Jazz and I'm heading in your direction with the package on foot; keep me posted with Hedwig she should be there with the man children"_ Aoife explains as Jazz chuckles at the soldier's pet name. _"_ _By the way how did you get rid of Galloway?"_ she asks as Jazz watches the soldiers set off some flares and an SOS.

 _"_ _He got rid of himself by pulling the chute too early"_ Jazz explains as Aoife spots the flares while she runs ahead of Sam and Mikaela, barefooted now and in black leggings and a black NEST base long sleeved shirt.

 _"_ _Alright we see the flare we are a mile or two out just be ready boys"_ Aoife calls out through Hedwig as the soldiers and Autobots get into position to fight the Decepticons looking for Sam as Megatron calls out for the Decepticons to begin their assault while the trio of humans duck into an abandoned house.

"Sshh don't move" Aoife whispers softly as they hear and feel the Decepticons looking for them outside. The movement outside stops as Sam pulls a little bug con apart only to have Starscream pull the roof off.

"Get ready to jump" Sam shouts as the three of them jump off the roof and run into a new hiding place.

"We got half a mile you two and they know we're on our way" Aoife explains placing a cannon on her arm and arming it to kill. "I hope Tweedle Di and Dum are okay with Leo and Simmons" she says concerned as Megatron calls out for Devastator.

"I'm sure they're fine Aoi so focus on getting Sam and Mikaela to the soldiers safely" Bee says softly through the comm link as the group runs only to stumble upon Ron and Judy Witwicky moments later with Decepticons on their tails.

"Dad just stop! They don't want you, they want me!" Sam shouts at his father as his father shouts at him to run.

"Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them" Sam says before asking his parents to stop.

"Ron, Judy enough Sam knows what he's doing" Aoife says as she stands at Sam's side arm cannon pointed at the con in front of them.

"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want. And I know that you need us because we know about the Matrix" Sam says as motioning between himself and Aoi as Aoi spots Bee out of the corner of her eye.

"Everybody down" Aoife cries firing off her cannon as Bee jumps onto the nearest con while she shoots at Ravage only to get knocked into Sam as Ravage knocks her aside.

"You alright" Sam asks the girl as Aoi gets up and pulls off her ruined cannon to draw her sword from her bag still attached to her back.

"I'm good Sam" Aoife answers as Bee finishes the battle only for everyone to have to get to cover as the bigger battle wages on.

"Bee! Bumblebee! You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam asks as Aoife nods and motions to Bee to her comm link.

"I'll protect them Bee you get Ron and Judy somewhere safe and catch up okay. I'll keep safe" Aoife explains through the comm link as Sam sorts out the issues with his parents that they gotta go.

"Stay safe Aoi, love you" Bee says before getting the parents out of there while Aoife mouths the words back before leading Sam and Mikaela onwards towards the soldiers.

 _"_ _Aoife to Jazz we're nearing your location what's your status"_ Aoife calls through Hedwig as they reach Ironhide and the Arcee triplets and get urged to reach the pillars before one of the triplets get shot down.

 _"_ _Jazz to Aoife things aren't looking to good little lady you better do what you need to do and do it fast"_ Jazz explains as Aoi makes a noise of distress before picking up the pace, racing ahead of Sam and Mikaela. She puts her sword away and pulls out her blaster firing at the enemy as she clears the way for Sam.

"WE ARE HERE WE NEED COVER FIRE" Aoife shouts waving her blaster at the soldiers as she stumbles under the enemy fire with Sam and Mikaela.

"Come on Mikaela, Aoi! Come on! Get in here!" Lennox shouts urging the three into a cover spot. "Look who showed up. You better have a good reason for us to be here" he continues as Aoife checks her blaster over while Sam asks where Optimus is.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard" Lennox points out as Aoife looks to where he's pointing.

"I got to get to him right now" Sam says urgently.

"Not with an air strike coming" Lennox says as Sam pushes the issue further.

"I have to get to him right now" Sam shouts just as Aoife motions for them to be quiet.

"Go. Back, back, back, back" Aoife urges with Lennox as they move further into cover at the noise of a con. As the con takes out a tank Aoife hears the voice of Jetfire shouting incoming.

"Jetfire?!" Aoife calls out worriedly as the old Blackbird takes out one con only to be attacked and injured by another.

"I'm too old for this crap" Jetfire grumbles as Aoife moves peeks out discreetly only to give a watery laugh at Jetfire's words.

"We're gonna break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass" Lennox orders.

"I hope those F-16's got good aim" Epps says as Aoife looks at the man worriedly.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Lennox and Aoife ask.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke" Epps explains.

"You mean that orange smoke?" Aoife groans before smacking the man.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay? Epps apologizes as Aoife just shakes her head at him.

"Run!" Aoife shouts as all five of them run for cover as the F-16's begin to bring the rain.

"Incoming!" Epps shouts as they run.

"Come on!" Lennox urges them as Aoife runs behind the group only to spot Sam make a break for Optimus.

"Sam!" Aoife yells out but keeps going with Epps and Lennox as Epps grabs her just as Megatron fires a shot at Sam causing him to tumble through the air and land unconscious.

"Sam!" Mikaela calls out as the soldiers continue to fire at Megatron forcing the con leader back.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE" Aoife shouts as she and Mikaela reach Sam first. The former pushing the latter out of the way to do CPR. "Out of the way Mikaela, stay back" she cries out as Lennox joins the pair forcing Aoife back as well to continue what she started while Epps calls in for medical evac team.

"Sam" Aoife calls out softly as Lennox tells the medics to try again only for the medic to call it.

"Okay listen to my voice. I love you and I need you. Please. Please, come back to me. Sam, please! I love you" Mikaela cries out pleading for Sam to wake up as Aoife forces herself to stand strong by Mikaela's side.

"C'mon Sam please for those that love you wake up, you aren't going to go out like this and someday if you don't get up from this and I finally kick the bucket I will seriously kick your arse you wanker for dying here and making Mikaela go without hearing that you loved her, for not getting to grow old like you were supposed to with Bee and I at your side" Aoife growls, silent tears streaming down her face as she looks at the remnants of the Matrix in rage only for Sam to jump awake while it reformed into its original shape.

"I love you, I love you" Sam says to Mikaela before getting up and grabbing the Matrix, yelling out as he shoves into Optimus's spark chamber as Optimus comes to life with a cough of sand.

"Boy, you returned for me" Optimus states as Aoife comes forward to punch Sam.

"Of course he did boss bot" Aoife says with a watery smile as Jetfire wonders aloud in awe that he gets to see a living Prime.

"Everyone get down" Aoife cries out as the Fallen space warps into the court yard on top of Optimus.

"My Matrix!" the Fallen says greedily before warping away to the harvester as Optimus struggles to get up.

"Optimus" Aoife says gently moving forward to help up the injured Prime. "I need you to get up Optimus otherwise my friend's, your ancestor's sacrifices will be in vain if the Fallen turns on that machine" she urges softly just as the Fallen turns the machine on. The soldiers try firing on the machine only to have the Fallen with his staff raise a debris barricade to block the attack.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny" Jetfire says before ripping out his spark chamber as Aoife sniffles.

"Not true my Decepticon turned Autobot friend" Aoife says quietly moving back so Ratchet and Jolt can give Optimus Jetfire's parts.

"Let's roll" Optimus says launching into the air and towards the Fallen and Megatron with the NEST and Jordanian soldiers in tow, leaving Aoife, Sam and Mikaela behind. Aoife watches on with tears running down her face for her fallen friends as Optimus takes out the machine, saving the Matrix and takes down the Fallen while Megatron and Starscream get away.

"Samuel Witwicky you will not pull a stunt like you just did again you hear me otherwise next time I will skin you alive" Aoife growls turning on Sam as he nods before taking Mikaela into his arms just as Optimus and the others gather around them.

"It took all this for you to tell me that you love me" Mikaela observes as she watches crying Aoife race towards the holoform of Bumblebee as she tackles the poor boy, forcing him to catch her, but hold her close tightly.

"You said it first" Sam says back as his parents come onto the scene passing Bee and Aoi as the two kiss each other fiercely before both begin fussing over the other.

The next day on a jet carrier Optimus finds Sam standing off alone while Simmons, Bee, Mikaela and Leo watch on, noting the absence of Aoife.

"Thank you Sam, for saving my life" Optimus says thanking Sam as Aoife finally makes an appearance jumping onto the back of Bee's holoform, whispering something in his ear.

"Welcome. Thank you and Aoife for believing in me" Sam says as the pair stand side by side only to hear a car engine give out below deck and a startled yelp behind them. Sam turns to find Aoi flat on her back with a pout on her face as Mikaela goes to help her up.

"What did you say to Bumblebee to cause his holoform to glitch out?" Mikaela asks the girl softly as a wide smile comes over Aoife's face.

"Told him he was going to be a parent before Sammy boy there" Aoife giggles as Optimus secretly smiles facing forward as they all hear Bee's holoform come back onto the ship deck to celebrate.

 _"_ _Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on"_ Optimus broadcasts into space as Hedwig records the message like the last one for her records and for Aoife who missed it while she kissed Bee happily celebrating their bright future.


End file.
